Taboo
by Armyangel93
Summary: 18-year-old Taryn Mariah Hawkins and her friends are trapped in the desert on their way to a friend's house and they encounter evils they've never even imagined. Warning: Many taboo subjects are experienced throughout this story.


Name: Taboo

Disclaimer: Deals with forbidden subjects including rape, torture, incest, murder, and relationships with a minor. The Hills Have Eyes and it's character do not belong to me.

Rating: MA.

* * *

><p>The blonde, hazel-eyed girl woke in her bed at home. Like any other morning, she rose from the bed and walked, off-center, to the bathroom. Today was the day. She looked into the mirror and her eyes widened as she began pulling different parks of her face. Her makeup was smudged since she'd been too lazy to clean up last night. It looked like she had a black eye. It didn't take her long to jump into the shower.<p>

The warm water felt wonderful on her skin so she just stood there, underneath it, for a few minutes, eyes drooping shut and staying there. Eventually, she continued with the actual bathing part of her shower before stepping out to towel off. She'd closed the door before she got in the shower so that a breeze wouldn't come through. The bathroom was humid and the mirror was steamed up. It felt nice but she knew if she stayed in there too long, it would make her sick. Too much heat in one dose was a bad mixture for her - which made no sense. After all, she was heading into the desert for a two week-long trip.

Jared, Jonah, Richard, Kaitlyn, and she were traveling through New Mexico to see Kaitlyn's boyfriend. Katie had told Taryn she needed someone who could drive an RV - she had no money to stay in hotels every night. Taryn asked Jared, her best guy-friend, and he knew how but wanted to know if Jonah could come. The pudgy and short Jonah was Jared's best friend. They were huge stoners and Kaitlyn didn't quite feel safe with them driving 24/7 so she invited Richard. He is an absolute pervert and quite honestly a douchebag but Katie saw something in him that no one else did.

Taryn dressed herself in a jean skirt, a black v-neck tee, and cowgirl boots. The boots were here favorite accessory and she was known to wear them daily. Normally, she didn't wear skirts but she figured since she shaved her legs, why not? The girl with the young face pulled out her iPhone and dialed the number to Katie before pressing call. It rang a few moments and then Katie's cute voice came through the other end. "Hey, Taryn. You ready?"

"Yep! Is everyone with you?"

"No, not yet. We have to go pick them up."

"Alright, well I'll be over there soon."

"Okay. Come on over and I'll call the boys."

"K, love ya."

"Love you too. _Bye_." Her 'bye' was said in a sing-song, childish voice.

"Buh-bye." With that, Taryn hung up and headed towards the door. She grabbed her purse and locked the door behind her before getting into her red 2006 Kia Rio. It was a car that had been in the family for a little over a year and a half. Her parents had driven to Colorado in it and it was falling apart there. When they came back to Texas, it acted like it was designed for the South. The car drove fine and suddenly the brakes and steering worked efficiently. They'd given it to her on her eighteenth birthday.

Throughout most of her teenage years, she hadn't been interested in driving but that quickly changed when she began college. Her parents couldn't give her rides all the time so she would miss classes. It wasn't easy to catch up so she got her book, got her permit, and then worked her way up to a license. This made her more independent and mature in a way she didn't suspect. Soon after she gained her license, she moved out on her own, with her Border Collie Naya.

Taryn had dropped Naya off at her parents house, who didn't quite understand why she was going on the trip but accepted it. They had a few dogs of their own but didn't mind taking Naya in for a couple of weeks.

By the time Taryn had arrived, Katie was outside sitting in a lawnchair. She was wearing skinny jeans, a tiered tank top, and Uggs. Katie nimbly hopped in the car, very much ready to leave that small Southern town. With an abundance of giggles, the girls chatted, and Taryn drove away. It didn't take long for them to pick up the boys and get back to Katie's house. They left Taryn's car in Katie's two-car garage and hopped in her 1999 Fleetwood XC Chassis.

Richard started out driving and the boys and Taryn sat at the table while Katie made sandwiches for everyone. Yep, she was that motherly type. She had long, curly brunette hair and a gorgeous face. A sweetheart by nature and beautiful by genetics, Katie was very popular at school. However, that wasn't always good. Girls didn't like her and made up nasty rumors which, in turn, made guys like her but for all the wrong reasons. Katie and Taryn were best friends and they had been since they were young.

The friends chatted and the boys took turns driving and despite hours of endless driving and complaining, they had reached the New Mexico border. It didn't take them long after that to get lost, thanks to Jonah's extreme map navigation skills. They were soon in a desert, alone it seemed, until they came upon an almost abandoned gas station in the middle of nowhere. With food on the mind and gas running low anyway, the group got out of the RV and slowly made their way toward the gas station entrance.

* * *

><p><span>Note<span>: If you're one of those people who can't understand appearance descriptions well [like me], the main character looks like this: oi56. tinypic . com/ j580v6 . jpg minus the spaces.

That's Cara Delevingne, if you wanted to know.


End file.
